


Just Ride - The Wedding

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [14]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The time has come to make it official. By the end of the day you’ll be an official Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, John Winchester x reader, John x Reader - Relationship, John x Reader x Dean x Sam, dean x reader - Relationship, sam winchester x reader, sam x reader
Series: Just Ride [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Just Ride - The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for the long awaited wedding and the epilogue to Just Ride. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

The reflection in the mirror didn’t even feel like you but it was. Despite always wanting a black dress and a Halloween wedding you couldn’t deny a summer evening wedding and a lacy white dress looked good on you. It had been a mere three weeks since the Winchesters brought up marriage and with a baby on the way you wanted it more than you realized. Thankfully you were part of an extended family more than willing to make it happen.

Charlie appeared over your shoulder her hands resting on your shoulders. She was crying but it was through a smile, “Y/N, the boys are going to lose their minds.”

“You think so?”

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to play for my team? I’d be willing to help you make the change,” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and you could only laugh.

“Oh Charlie,” you smile. “Where are your niece and nephews?”

“Ellen and Jo are keeping them entertained. They look cute in their little suits and dress. Momma has good taste.”

“Grandma Rowena has good taste. She’s in charge of all fashion decisions for the wedding. You should have seen Dean when she was taking his measurements. I’ve never seen a tough biker look so terrified.”

“I believe that. Rowena is walking and talking trouble. Not to mention Meg only encourages her,” Charlie takes the brush running it through your hair once again. “I like them as a couple. It works.”

“But you’d like to make it a throuple?”

“What?” Charlie goes red sitting the brush back on the vanity. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“That red on your cheeks says otherwise Char,” you tease and the crimson on her cheeks deepens.

A knock interrupts your teasing of Charlie. Crowley peeks his head around the corner but keeps a hand over his eyes, “May I have a moment with my daughter?”

Charlie squeezes your shoulder, “I’ll see you out there.”

She pats Crowley’s shoulder on the way out and shuts the door behind her. He steps into the room his hand still remaining firmly over his eyes. The room is quiet so you take the lead standing and pulling his hand away from his eyes. He smiles and you see the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

“You are a vision,” he offers taking your hands into his. “How I wish your mother could see what an amazing young woman you are.”

“Don’t make me cry. This make up took forever.”

You both chuckled and he cupped your face, “I’m sorry for everything he took from you but I promise that I’ll be here to give as much back as I can. As will your husbands if they know what is good for them.”

“I think I’m going to be well taken care of but it’s nice to know that I have you in case someone needs a reminding.” You paused, “I have one more question.”

“Ask away darling,” Crowley smiled.

“Will you walk me down the aisle?”

Crowley’s eyes widened almost comically and he stuttered a bit the tears finally falling before he answered. “I’d be honored.”

You exhaled chuckling, “Oh good. I hoped you would.”

Rowena interrupted a moment later insisting the time was here and everyone was in their places save for you and now Crowley. She didn’t seem surprised at Crowley walking you down the aisle but sometimes Rowena just knew things and you didn’t question it. She did a final once over and then picked up your bouquet.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead,” she praised cupping your cheek.

“Thank you for this Rowena,” you couldn’t imagine doing this without her. “You threw together this in no time and I can’t even begin to thank you.”

“No thanks needed. I can’t wait for you to see what we’ve done outside. Not to mention how handsome your fellas are,” she claps excitedly.

Crowley is waiting at the doors leading outside for you. You wrap your arm around his and clutch your bouquet with the other. The doors open and your heart flutters at the sight. You’d picked this place for the venue but Rowena insisted on doing everything else and you were glad for it. It was rustic and beautiful with sunflowers being the key element. They were your favorite and you were glad Rowena incorporated them for your big day. However, as beautiful as it was it didn’t compare to how handsome your future husbands looked at the moment. Not that there was ever a point when they weren’t handsome but today they looked heavenly. All three were in unique shades of blue and looked delectable in their own ways.

Your three little ones were being taken care of by Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. They were all adorable and seemed very well behaved. Hopefully that meant they’d behave the rest of the night. Bobby and Ellen had kindly offered to babysit them tonight so you could spend your wedding night alone with your husbands. You were sure that even though you were currently pregnant with baby number four that they’d try to get a head start on baby number five.

[ The music began and everyone stood.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhgXdD7Hba0A%26list%3DPLV4QKaQ__nlBwlPjVkiOtzEvGA6ZeetYL%26index%3D24&t=MjZmOGJiMWZjMmQwZWYyYjU3YjY5N2FiMGNhZTllNTUwNTRiYWU3ZixlM2JiNmQxYjNjYmMzNjdmN2M5Yjk2Njc5ZTA2ODY5NzQ1NTdlOTVl) You wanted to cry when you recognized the music but Dean mouthed _love you_ and you knew he had arranged it. The whole motorcycle club was in attendance and had dressed for the occasion as well. John had probably threatened them or more likely Rowena. Either way everything was perfect including Castiel who happily agreed to perform the ceremony.

“Who gives this young lady to be wed?” Castiel asks as the music quiets.

“Her father happily gives her to be wed.”

Crowley kisses your cheek and lets John take your hand into his. None of you had wanted bridesmaids or groomsmen but Charlie is there to take your bouquet.

The ceremony is mostly traditional except for John, Dean, and Sam all say their vows in unison. Together you had all opted for traditional vows knowing that it was the best option as written vows could be held for later. It was more personal and with everything that had happened in your relationship it was better this way. Sam seems nervous as he takes your hand to put on the ring that would serve as your wedding band. You only giggle a little when he realizes it’s the wrong finger. Dean and John both give him a big hug to calm his nerves. It’s sweet and you couldn’t be happier to be able to call yourself their wife when all was said and done.

“And it’s my pleasure to announce by the power vested in me the Winchesters,” Castiel bellowed and the sound was booming. Applause, whistling, and cheers filled your ears as John pulled you to him and kissed you passionately. It was dazzling and everything felt perfect. He broke away to seal it with a second kiss not to be outdone by his sons. Dean and Sam followed. Sam was pretty straight forward but Dean added a little flourish dipping you like that old WWII photo of the sailor and nurse.

“Did you like your song?” Dean asks as your whisked away in a limo to head back to your home for the reception.

“I’m a sucker for David Bowie and that was one of my favorites. You got yourself dibs for tonight,” you kissed his cheek.

“Wait a minute,” John speaks up. “Now how come he gets dibs?”

“Two words. David Bowie,” you clarify. “He just does but don’t worry. You and Sam have plenty of opportunities to steal it away during the reception.”

“Oh and I will,” Sam speaks up. He has pulled your legs up on his lap and is massaging them.

“That’s not cool,” Dean pouts but you pull him in for a kiss and the pout melts away. “But that was all worth it.”

“How are you feeling baby girl?” John asks stroking your hair softly. “Has number four?”

“I feel pretty good but I’m really happy I decided against heels. Momma has to dance and heels would absolutely ruin it.”

“Did you wear lingerie?” Sam asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I mean this dress is a knockout but it’s the wrapping. How’s the present?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see Mr. Winchester.”

“Oh Mrs. Winchester you tease,” John leans down kissing your forehead. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”

The limo pulls up to your home and Sam climbs out helping you out as Dean and John follow. John takes your bouquet and allows Sam and Dean to each take an arm. This was their compromise so that John gets the first dance. You had allotted for three dances and each husband got to choose their song for your spotlight dance. None of them had told you what they would be yet, but that was half the fun. You stopped in the house to freshen up and allow Charlie to redo any make up that had smudged. While you had bought a dress for the reception once you were here you really wanted to stay in your gown. Charlie agreed and helped pin your hair up so the heat wouldn’t be overwhelming.

The big yard had been transformed into a dance floor reception area with a tent to the side for the caterers and a little play area for children. Crowley had insisted on full three course meals and open bar but happily kept the theme with sunflower centerpieces. Ash was serving as the DJ so you knew the music would have a variety making everyone happy. The long tables surrounded the dance floor but for you and your husbands a lovely couch with plush cushions had been moved under a beautiful light display. There was a table that could be moved so all four of you could eat which was a blessing as you were starving.

“Crowley outdid himself,” Dean murmured as the dinner plate was sat at his place. You were sipping on some tea and rocking Serenity. The children wanted to be with their mommy and daddies for a little while so you had pulled them with you to the couch. Serenity had taken to your lap while Benny and Liam were sitting quietly eating and not making a mess. Rowena had talked the caterer into making the kids macaroni and cheese forgoing a meltdown thankfully.

“You alright?” you looked up at John.

“I didn’t think I could have this. I’m so blessed to have so much love. I wish Mom and Benny could be here to see this. I just want them to know I’m okay and I’m so happy,” you felt the tears come and John teared up as well. “I love you John Winchester. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Y/N Winchester. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that,” he chuckled and you agreed leaning forward and kissing him.

“Can we get in on that?” Sam asked and you nodded and kissed him just as passionately as you had John and then Dean as well.

Serenity giggled as she crawled into John’s lap so you could eat. You took a deep breath and looked around at your family and how much you had. Lucifer was gone and had taken so much but in the end you had gained so much more. You had the love of three amazing men and babies you couldn’t stop snuggling. You had a father who loved you and a grandmother who may or may not be a witch but loved you just as much. Friends that were more like family and a home to shelter it all. You had been through hell but had come out the other side with so much more than you ever dreamed possible.

The clinking of a glass startled you from your thoughts as John stood holding Serenity on his hip and his glass in the other, “I’d like to make a toast. As President of this club I couldn’t be prouder to celebrate this day with my boys and my club. We’ve welcomed her as our Queen and she has more than earned that title. But now I’d like to toast our beautiful wife Y/N, the love of our lives, the mother of our children, and the Queen of the Hunters. To Y/N!”

You stood up kissing John, “Thank you all so much! Now as my first official act as your Queen. I order you all to drink, dance, and love with all your heart! Let’s dance!”

John handed Serenity to Dean and led you to the floor for your first dance of the evening. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when you asked what song he chose.[ He pulled you against him your head resting on his shoulder as you spun slowly when the song began. It was a perfect choice for John and your first dance.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUFLJFl7ws_0%26list%3DPLAOudCpBX_xSWWuu6wAkKf1uyTHiPQXxZ%26index%3D28&t=M2IwZTY1NmEyZDFmZTZjMTBmNzI3OTNmNGM4Zjk0ZDU2MjVjYmFlZixiNGIzYzRkM2EwN2MwZWI2ZTUwMWQ3MGNmMWNjNmNjZmNlYzQ1NTQy) You looked up meeting his gaze kissing once more before pulling him closer. It had been a long and bumpy ride to get here but you were more than ready to live your happy ever after.


End file.
